


She just wanted a nap

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, It's awkward and embarrasing for both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: "For thousands of years, Illidan only knew two kind of sleep: his usual’s where he would take a dreamless nap for a few hours, enough to get him back on his feet and ready to continue his fight. And when it wouldn’t be enough, his body would force him to fall into a really deep sleep of whom he would get out only completely rested, most of time with dreams, whether they’re good or nightmares."





	She just wanted a nap

For thousands of years, Illidan only knew two kind of sleep: his usual’s where he would take a dreamless nap for a few hours, enough to get him back on his feet and ready to continue his fight. And when it wouldn’t be enough, his body would force him to fall into a really deep sleep of whom he would get out only completely rested, most of time with dreams, whether they’re good or nightmares.

He hated it.

Using the walls to support his body, Illidan was trying to get into the rest rooms of the Violet Citadel before falling asleep in the middle of the hallway, the portal to the Fel Hammer being too far away. He succeeded to get away from the strategy meeting and only wanted to find a place where he could sleep without anyone noticing him. It wouldn’t anyone to know about that kind of sleep, not because it would ruin his image of sleepless demon who only live on revenge, but because he was weak in those case. Nothing could wake him up and he was afraid he could be killed in his sleep.

Illidan groaned a little and tried to stay awake, rubbing vigorously his face but he knew that if he didn’t find a room, he would fall asleep wherever he was. Thankfully, the Violet Citadel had a wing with rooms free for anyone who wanted to take a nap. Everything around him were starting to become blurry and he couldn’t walk straight anymore, hitting every walls on his way. Finally, he found it. Without a second thought, and he wasn’t sure he could think anymore, he opened the door, slammed it and fall onto the bed. Then he grab the first thing at his disposal and fell asleep.

 

She heard the door close abruptly but didn’t really reacted, it was only when she was almost ejected from the bed by a sudden weight falling on it that she wake up. But before she could proceed what was happening and get out of the bed, she was caught into a firm grasp and now, she was stuck between Illidan arms, stuck against his body.

Maïev swore.

She elbowed him right in the ribs but he didn’t react and she was swearing even more. She put her hands on his elbows and tried to slide out but it was useless, once Illidan was holding something, he wouldn’t let it go. She loudly groaned, hoping it would wake him up but the silence answered her.

Maïev finally understood what’s going on. She already saw him like that, back when he was her prisoner. At those times, it was funny to see him sleep like that because nothing would wake him up, and only Elune knew how much she tried. But, she also discovered that he needed to hold something while sleeping, most of times it would be a blanket, otherwise he would more likely experience nightmares. And this time, she was the blanket.

She hit his arms, trying to find a sensitive spot to get a reaction but nothing. She kicked him in the legs, slowly going up put, but as she couldn’t turn around, she couldn’t hit his groin. She sighed and spotted her chakrams, put against the nightstand, not too far from her. She stretched as much as she could, desperately trying to catch them and she almost did, but she put a finger on it and it makes the weapons fall to the floor.

She swore even more.

 

Almost one hours passed before she finally gave up on leaving that bed and she wasn’t happy. What if someone entered? She would most likely tell them to just get out, as she was too proud to even think about asking for help but after that? She was sure rumours would start and she didn’t wanted any rumours about a possible relationship between her and Illidan. As it was possible!

Maïev crossed her arms and sighed. The more time was passing, the more it was worse because her mind was starting think by itself as she was slowly falling asleep again. For that, she cursed Illidan. Cursed his way of sleeping. Cursed his strength. Cursed his body as a whole. Cursed those incredible arms that were holding her. But, she couldn’t stop wondering if every male Night Elf could have a body like him or if it was only Illidan.

She slapped herself. It wasn’t the time to think of thing like that, and especially if it was Illidan. She groaned, louder than any she already made. Still no reaction. She finally deciding to finish her nap, the same one that Illidan interrupted. This way, time would passed faster and she wouldn’t suffer too long. She moved until she found a comfortable position and then, let herself fall asleep.

A deep and loud moan prevented her to fall asleep.

She opened her eyes when Illidan’s grasp tightened. She felt the blood rushing right to her cheeks because it wasn’t a simple moan, no, it was clearly a sexual one and she really wished she wasn’t the one in his arms. They weren’t thirty-six explanation on the moan and right now, she was wishing that he won’t remember his dreams or at least, that she would be out of the room before he wake up. She stay still, afraid that her movements would somewhat affect his dream.

Maïev, holding her breath, every muscles of her body stiffened, was waiting, apprehending another moan, or worst. But nothing happened and after a good five minutes without moving, she finally sighed with relief and let her body relax. If the sudden emotion got her out of an almost sleep, it was already gone and quickly, Maïev was unconscious.

 

Illidan didn’t know how much times passed while he was sleeping but it was so good. Not only he didn’t felt anymore fatigue but he was also feeling at peace, not really understanding why. He let a little sigh of happiness out and squeezed what he was holding but it was feeling weird as it was clearly not a blanket. It was way bigger and substantial and did he was feeling skin against his own skin?

He slowly opened his eyes, unconsciously holding his breath and discovered silver hair. Not a good sign. He moved a little so he could see the face, absolutely not ready for the answer. He saw Maïev face and his reaction was immediate. He threw her out of the bed, panicked.

The Warden’s reaction was fast. She was already waking up when she felt Illidan moving so when she was ejected, she got the possibility to land on her feet, breathing heavily.

“That wasn’t necessary!” she shouted.

“I panicked!” he shouted back while sitting on the edge of the bed. “I wasn’t expecting someone, even less you, to be there.”

He put his face in his hands and groaned. The situation was really bad but he suddenly remembered something and his faces began to get red.

“Oh by Elune, the dream…”

“I don’t know which one you’re talking about, but if this the same as I thought, yes it was really embarrassing. And I really, really, really hope it was Tyrande or anyone else.” Maïev added.

An uncomfortable silence answered her, only to be broken by a whisper and a really embarrassed Illidan.

“That wouldn’t be the first time…”he said to himself.

“Please, Illidan… Tell me you’re talking about the fact that you dream a dream like that like any living being and not that I…We…I was part of that dream.”

“Ahaha…Of course I’m talking about dreaming…Ahaha…Ah…”He nervously laughed.

They both knew he was lying.

Illidan was really thinking of just, flying away through the window but before he could move, Maïev already took her stuff and was heading to the door.

“I’m leaving now before I listen to that voice telling me to kill you”.

And she leave without any more words.

 

Later that day, Illidan found exactly the person he needed.

“Khadgar, you’re a mage right?”

“Yes…You need something?”

“By any luck, do you have the possibility to summon some kind of really strong coffee? The kind that will keep me awake until my death? I don’t think I want to sleep anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
